This invention relates to a bookmarker for maintaining the place of a reader in a book and also assisting the reader in holding the book.
In the prior art there exists metal bookmarkers which attach to the back of a book or a plurality of pages in the back of the book. These bookmarkers have a spring arm which maintains the place of the reader in the book while allowing easy turning of the pages. While these devices have been found to be useful, a problem has developed in that the spring arm can hang up or rub against a portion of the bookmarker. This can result in the spring slipping out of the page and/or reduce the life or effectiveness of the bookmarker. A further disadvantage of this device is that they are two part assemblies, which require a two part manufacturing process and manual assembly.
Applicant has invented an improved bookmarker which minimizes or overcomes the problems of the prior art.